


The Daylighters' Omega

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: The Alphas of Jace Herondale [1]
Category: Shadowhunters
Genre: Alpha Raphael Santiago, Alpha Simon Lewis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Asexual Raphael Santiago, BDSM, Cuddling, Dom Raphael Santiago, Dom Simon Lewis, Established Japhael, Kneeling, M/M, Multi, Nesting, Omega Jace Wayland, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Slash, Spanking, Sub Jace Wayland, Threesome - M/M/M, Winged Jace, Wingfic, an alpha who doesn't want to take advantage of an omega...?, and it confuses Jace, first strict no-feelings-attached BDSM, heat - Freeform, there's a lot of cuddling, touch-starved Jace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 20:18:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Jace hated being an omega. He hated submitting. It made him feel weak and helpless. But when he pushes himself too far, he finds comfort in an unexpected alpha-couple. And what starts out platonic and as friends helping each other, soon gets complicated by feelings...





	The Daylighters' Omega

Shadowhunters || Jimonael || The Daylighters' Omega || Jimonael || Shadowhunters

Title: The Alphas of Jace Herondale - The Daylighters' Omega

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: polyamory (m/m/m), ABO-verse, wings, hurt/comfort, BDSM, kneeling, praise kink, spanking, nesting, heat, asexuality (Raphael, duh), f/f

Main Pairing: Raphael/Simon/Jace

Side Pairings: Magnus/Alec, Lydia/Isabelle, Clary/Maia

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Herondale, Simon Lewis, Raphael Santiago, Magnus Bane, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood, Isabelle Sophia 'Izzy' Lightwood, Clarissa Adele 'Clary' Fray, Maia Roberts, Lydia Branwell

Summary: Collection of various pairings, all featuring my favorite Jace-centric pairings with omega!Jace set in the ABO-verse. All unconnected and to varying degrees naughty.

Jace hated being an omega. He hated submitting. It made him feel weak and helpless. But when he pushes himself too far, he finds comfort in an unexpected alpha-couple. And what starts out platonic and as friends helping each other, soon gets complicated by feelings...

**The Daylighters' Omega**

_The Alphas of Jace Herondale_

Raphael Santiago had never quite acknowledged Jace as an omega. The blonde was a Shadowhunter, that was it. He recognized that Shadowhunters sent alphas, betas and omegas alike out into the field. Not that it meant a whole lot to Raphael; vampires were naturally a dominant race and when a mundie was turned and thus joined the Shadow World, alpha was the only way to go, so Raphael had been surrounded by only alphas most of the time. The occasional beta or omega he ran into, Seelies, warlocks, werewolves or Shadowhunters, he had never actually gotten close to. Perhaps it was his asexuality, but Raphael had never really paid any mind to omegas in general. They held a special _sexual_ appeal to alphas, supposedly. Raphael had never cared quite cared for it.

He had found himself a mildly obnoxious and equally endearing mate in his fellow vampire and alpha Simon Lewis. Which had come rather unexpected, if Raphael had to admit, but the nerd had grown on him a lot. Simon was gentle and understanding, he accepted Raphael's asexuality and seemed quite content with what Raphael had to offer for their relationship. He was naturally curious and eager to learn more about the Shadow World – and to force Raphael through hours of pop-culture and 'other takes' on Downworlders. Simon's excitement was what got Raphael through the nonsense, really. It was endearing how much joy Simon found in sharing those things with him.

Part of Raphael guessed that the lack of a sexual relationship between them, as well as Simon's more natural follower-tendencies were what helped them make their alpha-alpha relationship work. He knew, and had seen it over the years, that two alphas in a relationship usually edged on. Battling for dominance and leadership and control. It helped that Raphael was the clan-leader. Could assess his alpha-status there. And Simon happily supported him in that but never tried to take the position from him; not even when Simon became a Daylighter and gathered his own kind of following. Instead of splitting or challenging Raphael's leadership, Simon had stayed faithful to his mate and his mate's clan, gaining them new members.

Raphael was very content with the mate and life he had and he had never really paid any mind to omegas in general. Not that he dismissed them based on their gender, but that their secondary gender meant nothing to him, did not elevate them from betas and alphas.

Jace Wayland had simply been a Shadowhunter, like many other Shadowhunters before him and most likely many after him. Just one of the many of the New York Institute.

Jace Lightwood was a slightly different matter altogether. Raphael had formed a bond with Isabelle Lightwood, a friendship. And Alec Lightwood all the while had become the mate of Raphael's surrogate father, which meant Alec was now important in Raphael's life. And by pure association, Jace Lightwood himself suddenly became important too, in a way – because he was important to two people that were important to Raphael. And maybe a tiny part of Raphael felt bad for the blond, in the midst of this identity crisis of learning his father was _the_ Valentine Morgenstern.

Jace Herondale was who actually became important, as his own person. Not as just one of the nuisances Raphael had to deal with, not as someone important to those important to Raphael. No, just as Jace Herondale, as someone who would grow to become very dear and important to Raphael. And Raphael could pinpoint the exact moment the shift started.

/break\

One day, the war laid behind them and Valentine was already defeated, Jace came to the Dumort on official business, about a regular mission. A rogue vampire. The numbers of those in New York had steadily increased ever since word about Simon's Daylighter status had spread beyond the city limits. Vampires wanted that, craved it. Hoped to gain it from Simon, or at the very least to gain his favor and secure the protection of the great Daylighter. Some of those turned out to be good additions to the clan. Others turned out to just be nuisances and threats to the Downworld.

"Jace!", yelped Simon startled when the Shadowhunter entered the hotel.

"Yeah, so your little rogue has two little rogue friends", grumbled Jace irritated.

The omega's wings were lowered, the pure white of their feathers stained red and missing quite a good junk of feathers at places. The Shadowhunter himself was also bruised and bloodied. Raphael barely raised an eyebrow as Simon ushered Jace toward their private suite. Sighing, Raphael motioned for Lily to take over here for him – he had to follow his mate. After all, he wanted to hear the mission report from the Shadowhunter too.

"I gather you should have taken back-up instead of going alone?", drawled Raphael unimpressed.

He had heard enough complaints about Jace's recklessness from _both_ Isabelle and Alec at this point. And he had also seen his fair share of it first-hand too by now. It had gotten worse since the war. The possession by the Owl, the supposed death of Clary. From everything Raphael had heard through the grapevine, Jace hadn't taken it too well and had grown more self-destructive and self-sacrificial. Raphael's frown deepened as he watched Simon. Simon was carefully but firmly directing Jace to sit on the couch before running off to the bathroom.

"What went wrong?", asked Raphael all the while, keeping some distance and still watching.

Simon returned with a bowl of lukewarm water, towels and the first-aid kit. The next moment, Simon was kneeling in front of Jace, carefully cleaning up Jace's wings and injuries.

"Why didn't you use your runes?", asked Simon irritated.

"My stele didn't survive the fight", shrugged Jace, just to wince and hold his shoulder.

"You're literally the _one_ Shadowhunter who doesn't need a stele!", exclaimed Simon.

Raphael smiled fondly to himself. He had come to truly cherish Simon's fussing nature. Be it over his family, friends or now his clan. Jace glowered annoyed, wings twitching.

"It doesn't work like that, Lewis", grumbled Jace irritated. "I can't... control it. Now stop fussing. I'm fine. I'm just here for the report, then I'll head to the Institute and they can patch me up."

"You're not fine and while you give your stupid report, I can as well take care of you", countered Simon stubbornly. "Now shut up and hold still. And _you_ , of all people, really should be careful about walking into a vampire den while bleeding all over the place."

Jace muttered beneath his breath, but he allowed Simon to continue cleaning and dressing his wounds. Raphael raised one eyebrow curiously, but refrained from commenting.

"There were three of them", sighed Jace annoyed. "I had no other option than take them out when they attacked me. But yeah. Your little rogues keep multiplying."

"I will look into that", grunted Raphael very displeased.

Vampires in New York were his responsibility. Rogue ones attacking and causing trouble fell back on him too. His frown slowly dissolved as something in the room changed. The scent. The longer Jace stayed in the enclosed room, the more his scent spread. The more Simon took care of Jace's injuries, the more Jace's scent changed. Jace seemed to relax and with that, his scent became more soothing and calm. Somehow, that had an oddly calming effect on Raphael too.

"You know, you should probably take a nap before you return to the Institute", stated Simon with a frown as he finished bandaging Jace. "You look really beaten."

Jace huffed frustrated, but in the end he sighed. "Probably. Alec's been getting on my case a lot lately. The more well-rested I look, the less scolding mom-parabatai I'll have to endure."

There was a moment where Jace just stared at Raphael, squinting, but then his eyes found Simon and he sighed in defeat. He curled together a little and drew his wings close, like a shield. There was an odd surge of pride going through Raphael. Something primal he had never really experienced before; the pride of an omega finding safety under his protection. Still, Raphael wondered about Simon. The vampire was oddly protective of Jace not bleeding all over the place and very insistent on keeping the blonde safe and healthy. They weren't exactly what Raphael would call friends – though through Isabelle and Clary they were connected. Perhaps it was that, that Simon felt protective over Jace on behalf of the girls. But Raphael had the feeling it was... more.

"Why are you so protective of the Shadowhunter?", asked Raphael as he went to sit next to Simon.

"What? Me? I'm not protective of him. Have you met Jace? He can totally protect himself. He'd probably kick my butt if I'd even _try_ to protect him", laughed Simon awkwardly.

Raphael leveled one pointed glare at Simon, telling him this was not working. "Simon."

"Can we... leave it at... I have my reasons but can't tell you?", asked Simon softly.

Heaving a sigh, Raphael nodded and started running his fingers through Simon's hair. "Being mates means being able to trust each other. I trust you to know what you're doing."

Simon smiled at that and leaned against his mate. With one arm, he carefully guided Jace so the blonde was laying with his head on Simon's thigh, one of his wings drawn up to cover himself like a blanket. The Shadowhunter was deep asleep already, a sign that he _really_ needed it. Raphael felt a surge of protectiveness over Jace. He had seen what the blonde was capable of and what he was willing to sacrifice for others. He should get to rest. And still, the fact that the omega seemed to feel safe enough here, under Raphael's protection, to sleep, it _did_ fill him with pride.

"He looks... unproblematic when he sleeps", mused Raphael softly.

Simon snorted at his choice of words. "I mean, he can't get into trouble, or snark at me, so yeah."

/break\

Cabinet meetings were important. They were, however, also boring most of the time, especially now in times of peace. There was not much to talk about, or to discuss. Being a good host, the Institute had assigned a guide to every cabinet member. Raphael and Simon were accompanied by an unusually agitated Jace who kept growling and seemed to have a particularly short fuse today.

"That's _enough_ ", barked Raphael out irritated at one point.

To his surprise the Shadowhunter actually stopped dead in his tracks. Simon raised both his eyebrows and looked from Jace to Raphael and back, repeatedly. Raphael narrowed his eyes as he looked very closely at Jace. His cheeks were flushed, he seemed to be sweating subtly, he was more fidgety than normal (clenching his fists, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt).

"You're close to your heat", observed Raphael and sighed. "You should go and rest some. We do know our way around the Institute ourselves."

"I don't need special treatment for being an omega", growled Jace and raised his wings some.

"He—ey", interrupted Simon and raised his hands. "Raph doesn't mean to patronize you. He just wants you to take care of yourself. Come on. You can either go and rest up willingly, _or_ I will rattle you out to your overbearing parabatai so Alec can drag you to bed."

Jace bared his teeth and grumbled, though he caved and parted ways with them. Simon and Raphael all the while headed toward the cabinet meeting. Magnus, Alec and Maia were already seated at the table. Though Magnus and Alec were leaning into each other, whispering softly, holding hands.

"Where did you two get lost?", asked Maia when Simon and Raphael joined them.

"Jace is in a mood", huffed Simon and shrugged.

"Clary is too", sighed Maia with a forlorn look on her face. "I had to wait until she was asleep to sneak out of her arms to join the meeting. She's... extra-clingy right now."

"Ye—ep. They synced their heat", interjected Isabelle casually.

Isabelle and Jace had been in charge of security. Though from the looks of it, Isabelle kept getting distracted by her own alpha – the co-head of the Institute, Lydia Branwell. Lydia sat next to Alec at the head of the table and while Alec was busying himself with Magnus, Lydia had apparently used the time to distract Isabelle. Isabelle smiled as she straightened her hair.

"I told him he should just relax tonight, let Iz handle it", sighed Lydia. "He nearly bit my head off. At least Clary is... more reasonable about what her body needs."

"Which is quite frankly ridiculous considering Clary had been on suppressants for nearly all her life and yet she adjusted better to being an omega than Jace ever has", muttered Isabelle beneath her breath. "Wait. Where _is_ Jace? He was supposed to bring you."

"We sent him to bed", replied Simon with a casual shrug.

Suddenly the room fell very quiet. While Maia was very pointedly staring at Simon, the other two couples were exchanging meaningful glances. Alec frowned as he turned from Magnus to face Raphael and Simon, as though he was seizing them up. It was rather uncomfortable and confusing for Raphael. The look Magnus gave him was also unsettling. But before he could implore what any of this meant, Meliorn finally arrived and the meeting started.

/break\

Isabelle smiled as she tucked Clary in. Heats were really exhausting for her because they were still too new to her and she had never learned to truly get to know her body. It had gotten better since she got together with Maia and had an alpha to help her through it. But Maia was not just an alpha – she was _the_ Alpha of the New York pack, ever since Luke had lost the position. So as much as Maia would love to be here at her mate's side during the time leading up to her heat, she couldn't because she had a pack to lead. Though she had promised that when Clary's heat would hit, she'd leave Bat in charge and be there for her mate. Right now, Clary mainly just wanted cuddles, attention and _a lot_ of food to fill up prior to her heat. And those were things Isabelle could gladly help her friend.

"How's Jace doing?", asked Clary, hugging the pillow most smelling like Maia as close as possible.

"That's what I'd like to know too", sighed Isabelle with a frown.

"What does that mean...?", asked Clary wearily. "Do I have to go check on him...?"

"No, no. Alec and Magnus are taking care of him", assured Isabelle amused. "There was just... something the other day. During the cabinet meeting."

"Are you going to tell me or do I have to pull everything out of you, Isabelle?", asked Clary.

"Testy", grinned Isabelle amused, soothingly caressing Clary's wings and sorting through her feathers to relax the omega. "Apparently, Simon and Raphael told Jace to go and rest up. And... Jace actually _listened_ to them. Never mind Lydia and Alec had been trying the same damn thing all day long. Unlike you, he's trying to push through it until he absolutely can't anymore. As... he always does. He thinks heat, being an omega, is a weakness, and he wants to be as strong as possible."

"But... it doesn't make you weak to be an omega", muttered Clary with a frown.

"Of course it doesn't. But when you're raised by Valentine Morgenstern, apparently... that's the hot take of it", sighed Isabelle with a concerned look on her face. "We've been working hard trying to help him overcome those teachings, but..."

"And... you think Si and Raphael could help him overcome it?", asked Clary curiously.

"I don't know. I just know that he usually defies alphas just for the sake of defying an alpha", shrugged Isabelle thoughtfully. "Who knows. Jace always does the least expected."

/break\

Isabelle was leaning against the wall, her arms crossed. Her eyes were tracking her brother as Alec paced the room, occasionally shaking his head and glaring at the bed. On the bed was Jace, arms stubbornly crossed and glaring at his pacing parabatai. His heats were always hard on him, because he was in too deep denial about them to make ti more comfortable for himself. Which always left him particularly exhausted, cranky and slightly sickish in the aftermath. Such as right now.

"Jace, I'm not saying find a mate, settle down and become a home-omega", sighed Alec frustrated. "I'm just saying that, maybe, if you have found an alpha ... just... give it a try, Jace. I... I just..."

"I offered, Jace", noted Magnus gently, amused by his mate's frustration. "There's a biological component to being an omega and you're fighting your instincts hard. I can... dom you, platonically, but you already denied. Which I respect. But if you see Raphael as an alpha you can submit to, you should at the very least talk to him, blondie."

"Sure", snorted Jace with a pointed glare. "I'll just go to the _happily mated_ alpha _clan-leader of the vampires_ and ask if he wants to dom me, but no sex or strings attached. Right."

"I mean, sex or strings attached won't be a problem", noted Isabelle and raised both eyebrows. "Si and Raphael are happily mated, he wouldn't cheat on Simon. Despite the annoyance he displays in public, he genuinely loves Simon. And he... wouldn't abuse the trust you'd put in him to get sex."

Isabelle exchanged a look with Magnus here, unsure if it was her place to say something, though Magnus took the decision out of her hands. "Raphael is asexual. He's not interested in sex at all."

Jace frowned in disbelief at that, looking from Magnus to Alec and Isabelle. "I don't think Simon would be a fan of this. It's a stupid idea."

"You're grasping for straws, blondie", noted Magnus and raised one eyebrow. "Listen. None of us want to force you into doing something you don't want. We just mean well. You're clearly not fine. You've been suppressing your nature for too many years and the stress of the past months is making you crack slowly. You need to take care of yourself. However you deem fit, but you _have_ to find a way, any way. All we're doing is make a suggestion. The rest is up to you."

/break\

Raphael raised a curious eyebrow as he sat down on his favorite armchair. His eyes wandered between the very tense Shadowhunter in front of him and Simon, who sat on the bed somewhere between curious, eager and dreadful. Which was an oddly common expression for Simon.

"What can I do for you, Jace?", asked Raphael calmly. "Lily tells me you've been waiting for two hours for my return because you specifically wanted to talk to me."

"I...", started Jace, gritting his teeth and turning a bit away from the vampires.

"Tell me what you need, Jace", requested Raphael, voice gentle but firm.

The blonde actually seemed to relax a little at that before he sighed. " _That_."

"Mh?", asked Raphael softly, tilting his head.

"I'm an omega. As you know", grumbled Jace frustrated. "But I... I've never spent a heat with an alpha. Or submitted to an alpha before. And... Magnus thinks that that's not doing me any good. Well. Jem agreed with that. After everything that... They think it might ground me to connect to my inner omega more. But I have... trust issues. To put it mildly."

"It's understandable. Being raised by a mad man", hummed Raphael in understanding. "And you came to the conclusion that I am an alpha you can... trust...?"

"I don't... I don't know", muttered Jace, his frustration growing as he ran his fingers through his hair. "I don't actually know a lot of alphas. Maia and I have a... history. It'd be more than awkward if I'd ask my ex who is now my sister's mate to platonically dom me please. And Magnus... it's too complicated with him. He's Alec's alpha. If I submit to him, it'd... confuse things. Me. Alec's feelings bleed in occasionally, but if I form such a primal bond with Magnus, chances are they'll bleed in _a lot_ and I don't need that kind of awkwardness. And I guess then there's... you two."

"And you'd trust us with that?", asked Simon wide-eyed.

"I... I don't _know_ ", whispered Jace, sinking down onto the edge of the bed and burying his face in his hands. "I know Clary trusts you. Izzy trusts you. Magnus trusts you. I..."

Slowly, Raphael got up and walked over to Jace, standing in front of him and resting a firm hand in Jace's neck, making the omega whimper lowly and relax a little. Jace leaned forward, seeking more contact, resting his cheek against Raphael's thigh while Raphael hummed softly.

"It's okay", whispered Raphael gently. "It's okay. Just breath."

Jace made a small, little sound and relaxed more against Raphael. All the while, the two vampires exchanged a meaningful look, until Simon was nodding very wildly and enthusiastically. Raphael carefully let his hand wander up, carding through golden-blonde hair and massaging Jace's skull in the process. The blonde seemed to really like it because he nuzzled even more into Raphael.

"You don't have to make any final decision, Jace", started Raphael slowly. "You can, even if you decide, back out whenever you want. You can end every scene whenever you want, or need. That's what safewords are for. We can sit together and work out everything once you're a little calmed down. I have no problem doing this for you, but we have to be on the same page."

"Why?", asked Jace softly, voice muffled by Raphael's leg.

Raphael smiled amused as he watched the blonde, leaning against him, cheek pressed against Raphael's thigh with his head tilted down a little. It wasn't just submission Jace was craving, he was also quite clearly rather touch-starved. Raphael continued playing with Jace's surprisingly soft hair.

"Why what, Jace?", asked Raphael firmly. "If you want this, you have to learn to use your words."

"Why are you willing to do this? What do you get from it?", asked Jace confused, tilting his head up a little to look at Raphael from beneath his long lashes. "Magnus said you're... asexual. So... it's not even like you get off to it. And you got a boyfriend. Right there. And it's not... It's not like we're _friends_ or anything. You don't have any reason to just... do me a favor."

"I might not... get off to it, as you phrase it, but sex or not, I am still an alpha. And I have to admit that there was something... primarily pleasing about... taking care of you", admitted Raphael after a moment. "When you came to us after the mission the other week. There was something that made my inner alpha feel a pride incomparable to any other when you seemed to feel... safe with us."

Raphael paused for a moment. "I've never had an omega submit to me, mainly because for most – alphas and omegas alike – submission is directly linked to sex. And I've never been interested in that. There is something very... satisfying about it. Perhaps it's my inner alpha, craving something I have been denying it just as much as you have been denying your inner omega."

"And you...?", asked Jace, tilting his head just a little to look over at Simon. "You... You really don't mind me... borrowing your mate like that? You can't be okay with that."

"I am though", promised Simon with a light-hearted smile. "We're friends, Jace. And if there's something my boyfriend can help you with that no one else can, then I'm okay with it. Promise."

Simon tilted his head, his smile softening a little. Even if he didn't have _the hugest_ crush on Jace, just seeing him like this – more open and relaxed than ever before has he leaned against Raphael's thigh and enjoyed how Raphael played with his hair – showed Simon that Jace _genuinely_ needed this. There was no way he could deny Jace this. Just seeing him like this made his heart flutter.

/break\

Figuring out the details proved to be the hardest part. Over and over again, Jace turned defensive, to cover up embarrassment. It was like balancing on a tightrope, one step forward and two back. But it was okay. It was new territory and a level of trust that Jace was unused to. Working out the kinks – both literally and figuratively – took them days, before they smoothed it all over and came to an agreement they were all satisfied with. Small steps thought. To ease not just Jace but also Raphael and Simon into the new dynamics. Occasionally, after the first couple of times, Simon joined them. Not _joined_ -joined, but watched. Sat by. Just all rather... casual. It was very odd, at least at first, until they actually got used to it. Jace regularly came to the Hotel Dumort for sessions with Raphael and it actually proved to _help_ Jace. He was more balanced, the nightmares he had had since 'Michael Wayland' had resurfaced during the war. He didn't snap at every beta and alpha anymore.

And Jace wasn't the only one affected by their sessions. Raphael found his temper more cooled too. He found it easier to deal with dumbass newbie vampires, knowing he would meet a compliant, soft angel later on who was more than happy to follow Raphael's orders.

"You have been disobedient, angelito", stated Raphael firmly, circling Jace.

Jace was on his knees, arms folded behind his back. His head was lifted and he was attentively staring at Raphael while worrying his lips. He did that when he felt guilty. They had a punishment clause in their contract, when Jace was being _purposefully_ reckless during a mission, Jace would get punished. Jace's wings twitched, giving away his nervousness.

"Come here", ordered Raphael as he sat down on the bed.

Carefully, Jace got up and walked over to Raphael. "I'm sorry."

"Oh, you'll be sorry afterward", snorted Raphael unimpressed.

Simon was sitting on the armchair in the corner, writing a song. Well. Trying to write a song. Jace laying on Raphael's lap and Raphael spanking him was _wildly_ distracting. Thankfully, Simon was laying so awkwardly sprawled out that his tenting jeans were conveniently covered. Honestly, Simon had never quite _understood_ the extend of what it meant to be asexual until Raphael and Jace had started doing this. Because Simon and Raphael? They just... didn't do anything in the arousing area and that was it. Simon was perfectly fine with it. But when he saw Raphael's firm hand come down on Jace's perfectly shaped ass, Simon started to understood just how asexual his boyfriend really was, because _somehow_ this didn't affect Raphael. Just seeing it affected him already. But Raphael? He genuinely, truly did not find it arousing in a sexual way. In a power-way, yes. The alpha in him was thriving on the feeling of having the omega squirm on his lap, whimpering.

"T—Twenty. I'm sorry, sir, _really_ sorry", sobbed Jace as Raphael landed a particularly hard blow.

"I would be more inclined to believe that if you'd dial back on the suicidal missions."

"Twenty-one, sir", mumbled Jace with a bit of a pout, trying to swallow his sobs.

Huffing slightly, Raphael decided to wrap it up. He placed the last four spanks quickly after one another, making sure to cover enough ground and would leave Jace wincing for the rest of the day.

"Twenty-two, twenty-three, t... twenty-four, twenty-five, thank you, sir", gasped Jace out.

"Well done, angelito", praised Raphael, patting Jace's butt. "Get up. Look at me."

After a moment, Jace gathered himself and knelt on the bed, looking at Raphael and allowing the vampire to cup his cheek and check him quickly to make sure he was actually fine.

"Color?", asked Raphael as he wiped a tear away from Jace's cheek.

"Green, sir", whispered Jace, taking slow breaths to calm himself.

"Good", nodded Raphael. "Now, I have paperwork to do. You will be quiet and you will be still. No distracting squirming, no unnecessary whining. Am I understood?"

"Yes, sir", nodded Jace, biting his lower lip again.

Simon shook his head hard. Honestly, all _he_ wanted was to pin Jace down and fuck him into the mattress. Raphael just smoothed down his suit like spanking Jace had inconvenienced his wardrobe. On his way to his desk, Raphael passed the armchair and paused. He gently cupped Simon's cheek to tilt his head up and kiss him. It was brief but sweet, making Simon smile in a dopey way.

"I really do have to do paperwork so if you are done with the instrumental part of song-writing, that would be wonderful, corazón", requested Raphael gently, caressing Simon's cheek.

"No problemo, cariño", replied Simon with a broad grin, kissing the palm of Raphael's hand.

Jace was still kneeling on the bed, head tilted as he watched the couple. Then, Raphael went to sit at his desk and only when the vampire indicated toward the large pillow next to his chair did Jace get up. The Shadowhunter walked over to kneel on the pillow, gladly leaning his head against Raphael's thigh and closing his eyes as he visibly relaxed. His wings lowered themselves until the tips touched down on the ground and Jace leaned against Raphael completely compliant.

As hot and bothered as watching the spanking had made Simon, as content was he to see Jace like this. Just... leaning into Raphael, soaking up the warmth and protection of the alpha and enjoying the occasional caress of Raphael's fingers running through his hair. The two of them looked so good together, Simon was in awe every time he saw them, really. While this arrangement had helped both Raphael and Jace to even out, it had also caused Simon's crush to intensify tenfold...

/break\

Today was a softer session. Sometimes, it was all about taking care of Jace. When he had crashed badly, had a lot of nightmares recently. He sat with his eyes closed and his hands in his lap as he had his wings spread out behind him. Both Raphael _and_ Simon were sitting behind him, each taking care of one of the large, white wings. The two vampires had learned how to groom a Shadowhunters' wings – Isabelle had explained it to them, had taught them. Having his wings groomed really helped Jace slip into sub-space and to relax. That the two vampires had gone through the trouble of learning this specifically _for him_ was... odd.

Over the past two months, Jace had gotten more than used to Raphael as his dom. He had gotten used to being in the alphas' space. He had come to perceive Hotel Dumort as a... safe space. He fully trusted both Raphael and Simon. He sought them out when he didn't feel safe, when he was stressed. The sessions differed – sometimes, they were stricter, harder, forcing Jace to fully let go of whatever troubled him, while other times, such as today, all it was was Jace being taken care of gently by his dom and his dom's boyfriend. Even during missions Jace found himself relying on Simon more, _trusting_ him more. The two had actually become proper friends. Sometimes, Simon would drop by the Institute and the two would play video-games that Simon brought with him, or binge-watch some random show that Simon recommended to him.

"There you go. All set", declared Raphael pleased. "Rest some, angelito."

Jace just hummed in acknowledgment and turned a little. Simon and Raphael handed him the loose feathers, knowing the omega collected them for nesting. Smiling at them, Jace just curled together a little and covered himself with one wing, tired and sleepy from the experience.

/break\

Clary smiled pleased as she sat with Maia, Simon and Jace, watching movies. Whatever it was that Simon and Raphael were doing for Jace, it was definitely working. Jace was more relaxed than she had ever seen him. He smiled more often, seemed more carefree.

"I'm hungry. You ate all the popcorn, Roberts", growled Jace, throwing a pillow at Maia.

"We had _three_ pizzas today. And chips. How can you still be hungry?", grunted Maia, placing the pillow beneath her chin comfortably. "Don't they feed you here?"

"I didn't get around to lunch today", shrugged Jace with a frown while looking for _something_ other edible in front of the bed. "Ah. There's still a slice of pizza left. Dibs."

The four were laying on the bed – Maia and Simon on the outsides, with Clary and Jace between them. The two omegas had their wings spread out to cover the alphas with them. Maia grabbed Clary's hand and lifted it to kiss her knuckles softly, making the redhead giggle a little.

"You shouldn't skip meals, Jace", complained Simon borderline distressed, nudging Jace.

"Don't fuss", huffed Jace and rolled his eyes. "Besides, how often have _you_ delayed feeding, eh?"

"...Point taken, but still", grumbled Simon. "It's not healthy."

Jace huffed again, but he tightened his wing on Simon a little. It was nice having someone other than Alec and Izzy worry about him. Finishing his slice of pizza, Jace side-eyed Clary and Maia. The mated pair was cutely cuddled up to each other. Jace frowned a little. Not because of them, they were honestly a pretty cute couple and Maia made Clary _so happy_. But because Jace would also like to cuddle up to someone. While he now finally got physical affection during his sessions with Raphael, it... only made him crave casual physical affection _even more_. He startled a little when an arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer against Simon until the vampire was resting his chin on top of Jace's head, basically spooning the Shadowhunter. Firm and warm and safe against Jace. With the smallest sigh did Jace close his eyes and snuggled up to Simon.

/break\

"Jace", stated Raphael with a small, pleased smile as he looked up.

He always appreciated seeing his blonde enter Hotel Dumort. All of his vampires were used to Jace's presence by now and had been very specifically instructed not to harm Jace and that the blonde was welcomed at the hotel at any time. The fact that seeing Jace made Raphael happy however... Raphael had developed a very strong fondness of the Shadowhunter. At first, simply because he was a very compliant and eager sub. But by now it were also the small things, the very Jace-things, that Raphael had grown fond of. The way he'd worry his lips when nervous, or how he'd _always_ fidget with something (mostly his stele). Raphael had grown to perceive it as endearing. He had grown attached to Jace as more than just a sub. He had developed _feelings_ for Jace.

"Hey. You... got some time?", asked Jace, running his fingers through his hair.

Raphael frowned at that and shook his head. "I'm afraid not. I have some urgent business to attend."

"Oh...", nodded Jace, a matching frown on his face as he started fidgeting.

"I can call you when I get back in the morning?", suggested Raphael.

"I don't...", started Jace, wings twitching behind him as he looked anywhere but at Raphael.

Heaving a sigh, Raphael stepped up to Jace and grasped his chin, making Jace look up. "What?"

"I'm close to my heat and... it always makes me... agitated, restless, annoyed", muttered Jace. "I had hoped, you know... But it's okay. If you don't have time."

The frown on Raphael's face deepened as he gently caressed Jace's cheek with his thumb. "What is it you'd need specifically, angelito?"

"Just... Just to kneel for you", whispered Jace, leaning heavily into Raphael's hand. "I just... need..."

"I understand", interrupted Raphael gently.

And he _did_. He knew what it meant when Jace needed something specific. Kneeling, Jace usually preferred when he wanted to feel like he _belonged_. Like he had his specific place to belong and when he craved physical contact in particular. Bondage, Jace needed when he felt disconnected. Spankings helped him exhaust himself and find his way into sub-space when he was overwhelmed.

"Simon", called Raphael out, spotting his mate just outside of hearing distance. "Come here, love."

"What's up?", asked Simon with a broad grin. "Oh, hey, Jace, didn't see you there."

"Si. I saw you lingering awkwardly back there", snorted Jace and rolled his eyes.

"I have to go. I'll return in the morning if I'm lucky, but I might be stuck over the day and only return tomorrow", stated Raphael. "Meeting other clan leaders... never goes as planned."

"Okay", sighed Jace, visibly disappointed.

"Simon, would you mind taking care of Jace?", asked Raphael, startling both Simon and Jace. "What? You've been with us during enough sessions to know how I handle Jace and to know what he needs. And you do trust Simon, don't you, angelito?"

"I... I mean...", started Jace, cheeks heating up a little as he eyed Simon curiously.

It was _different_. Raphael was highly professional and while they had developed a friendship over the past months, it was still different than... Simon. Jace side-eyed the goof-ball who started fidgeting and rambling now, about how he had no experience being a dom.

"Simon", interrupted Raphael firmly, placing a finger on his mate's lips. "He just wants to kneel. You have to do nothing but be there for him. Do you think you can do that? It's merely a suggestion from me. If either of you is uncomfortable with it, that is fine."

"No, it's... okay", nodded Simon and paused. "I mean. If it's okay for you, Jace."

Jace took a moment to look at them before he nodded slowly. "I... I _really_ need it... I just..."

Raphael nodded, pleased that his boys could agree to cooperate. He leaned in to kiss Simon, his mate leaning into him happy. When they parted, Simon smiled at him. But before leaving, Raphael turned toward Jace and placed a firm hand in the blonde's neck, gaining Jace's attention. Mismatched eyes widened as Raphael brought him closer, until he could place a kiss on his forehead. Raphael occasionally did that at the end of a scene, or when Jace had done particularly well. Jace's cheeks were red when Raphael moved away from him.

"Be good and listen to Simon, angelito", ordered Raphael.

"Yes, sir", mumbled Jace softly, ducking his head.

Both Simon and Jace watched Raphael speed off into the night. For a moment, the two just stood in silence, before Jace reluctantly turned to look at Simon, his wings and eyebrows drawn up to look at the vampire questioningly. It was so endearing, Simon just wanted to wrap him up in a blanket.

"Okay. Uh. Come on", nodded Simon awkwardly, motioning for Jace to follow him.

On their way upstairs, Simon kept taking deep, calming breaths. He was incredibly nervous. It wasn't as though he had anything against the idea – seeing Raph dom Jace was really hot, after all. But he felt conflicted considering his own personal feelings _for_ Jace.

"Jacket, shoes and holster off", ordered Simon when they stepped into the private suite.

He did know the drill. And part of it was to get Jace out of his Shadowhunter-mode. Jace shed his favorite leather-jacket, folded it neatly and placed it on the chair next to the door. Kicking off his shoes, Jace placed them in front of the chair before pulling off the holster and placing it on top of his jacket. Without his weapons, with just his jeans and shirt and socks on, Jace approached Simon.

"Okay", nodded Simon, letting his eyes roam the room for a moment. "Okay. So. Raph said you... you just want to kneel? Nothing, uh... complicated?"

"I'm just... restless", muttered Jace frustrated. "I'm close to my heat and that makes me... crave physical contact. I usually spend a lot of that time with Alec. But Magnus spontaneously abducted my parabatai on a 'romantic get-away'. So..."

"Okay. Yeah. That... I...", started Simon before he took another deep breath. "I have a playlist to figure out for this weekend, so I don't want you to distract me. Just be good and kneel for me."

"Yes, sir", nodded Jace slowly, waiting for Simon to sit down at the desk.

Simon blushed at being called 'sir' like that. He sat down and then watched Jace. The blonde came trailing after him, falling to his knees on the large golden pillow next to the massive desk. Jace knelt, back straight and hands resting on his knees. He tilted his head to look up at Simon from beneath his unfairly long lashes. Smiling at Jace, Simon rested a hand on Jace's head and guided it to rest against his thigh. Jace sighed contently and closed his eyes, leaning into the touch while Simon started running his fingers through Jace's hair.

"Very good", praised Simon with a bright smile.

This was new. This was curious. In the past two months, Simon had never actually dommed Jace before, he never had Jace kneeling for him. For a little while, Simon managed to work on the playlist, but the omega pressed against his thigh was vastly distracting. The _scent_ alone was distracting. Not in a droolworthy sex way, but... Jace smelt so _content_ and it was so nice. To be the one who managed to make Jace feel that way. It also made him even more nervous though.

"You're doing really great, Jace", praised Simon, fondly watching Jace. "You're so good, always listening to everything Raph says when you're in our bedroom. And now you're listening to me. You're so good for us both, you're such a great omega, Jace. I know you don't really think that you're a good omega because of how you were raised _against_ your omega-nature, but you're doing so well, mi pequeño angelito." [Spanish trans: _my little angel_ ]

Jace made the smallest little sound as he seemed to relax even more, practically melting against Simon. The vampire took that as a good sign and kept patting Jace's head gently. Simon being Simon, he was unable to keep from rambling though. He didn't do well with silence.

"You're the perfect omega. You listen so well. And... And you're not _needy_. Like, I know you _think_ you are, but... seriously, all you ask for is some attention and affection and like how is that too much to ask? Seriously. You totally deserve to be pampered and to have someone willing to pay attention to you. You're just... there, sitting quietly next to me and being happy just because I pat your head and seriously how could _any_ alpha not want you? You're an amazing omega!"

Jace was blushing but gladly snuggling up even more to Simon, so lax and happy.

/break\

It was over dinner the next day that Raphael and Simon finally brought the conversation toward a topic they had mostly alluded so far. Jace Herondale. Raphael smiled as he sipped his wine.

"Now, how was your first time domming?", inquired Raphael curiously.

"Oh. It. Uh. I don't know? I guess... I _hope_ good", shrugged Simon awkwardly. "I... I don't know. Maybe I rambled too much and he didn't really get into his sub-space because of my rambling? But I was _so nervous_ , Raph. Knowing he relied on me and trusted me like that nearly drove me crazy."

"Well, we can ask Jace the next time he comes over", suggested Raphael calmly. "I'm sure it was alright. But there is one thing you and I should talk about though..."

For a moment, Simon was confused, but the serious glint in Raphael's eyes told him what it was. "But you know that already. I mean. That I have... feelings for Jace."

"I do", agreed Raphael.

"And it... bothers you now?", asked Simon worried.

"No, amor, no", assured Raphael, taking Simon's hand and kissing it gently. "Quite the contrary, actually. I might have developed feelings for him too. He's grown on me in a way I did not expect."

"Oh. That... huh", nodded Simon slowly. "So... what do we do know?"

"I don't know", sighed Raphael. "He trusts us. Relies on us. I don't want him to feel... betrayed. And it's genuinely hard to read him at times. I'd like to observe and see if there is any chance for the both of us, with him. But I'd rather not confront him before we have gathered some kind of idea."

"Yeah, that sounds good", nodded Simon in agreement. "I don't want to chase him away either, but... the idea of maybe perhaps... having like... a chance with him? That'd be..."

"Indeed", agreed Raphael with the smallest smile.

/break\

Simon and Raphael wanted to stick to the plans they had made last night, but they proved relatively unnecessary the following night when the couple returned from a double date with Clary and Maia (relations between werewolves and vampires have become far more... civil ever since Raphael and Simon had gotten together). They had barely opened the door before noticing the scent. Thick and sweet. Raphael frowned concerned. It was Jace's scent alright, sunshine and honey. But normally, Jace didn't enter their apartment without them. He'd wait, linger around, maybe chat with Lily or one of the other vampires he was amicable with. And the number of those had grown quite some ever since Jace had become Raphael's sub. The vampires knew to protect Jace, that they would be in a lot of trouble if something happened to Jace. Having the favor of the clan-leader and the Daylighter really did Jace some good on the social front. Most were just protective of the 'pet Shadowhunter of their leaders', but some had genuinely befriended Jace.

"Jace?", asked Raphael, perhaps a bit sharply.

After all, they had _rules_. This was, first and foremost, the private chambers of Raphael and Simon. They invited Jace in when Jace and Raphael would have a session, but Jace was not to just barge in. Jace hummed and looked up, sitting up straight on the bed. It melted the sternness from Raphael's face as he saw how _ridiculous_ – but in an endearing way – Jace looked. The blonde was wearing one of Simon's nerd shirts and over it, one of Raphael's suit-jackets.

"Adorable", whispered Simon softly, tugging on Raphael's arm.

Raphael made an affirmative noise, though his eyes did not leave Jace. "What are you doing here?"

"Lily let me in", replied Jace and tilted his head before returning his attention to what he was doing.

"Why?", asked Raphael a bit pointedly. "You know exactly-"

"Lily figured it'd be better to just let me in after the third alpha tried coming onto me", shrugged Jace. "Apparently I'm a little too close to my heat for sensitive vampire-noses."

Raphael growled deeply and scowled. He was going to talk to Lily later on to get the names of the vampires who were coming onto Jace. Under those circumstances, he was going to let it slide though. Lily had done right letting Jace into the suite, Raphael hated the idea of vampires putting their filthy hands on the blonde. Omegas close to or in their heat were more compliant to an alpha's suggestions and wants and if any of Raphael's vampires would do anything to Jace while the blonde was not in the right mind to consent, he was personally going to rip off their limbs.

"That doesn't explain why you are _here_ when your heat is close enough to affect alphas that are in direct contact with you", noted Raphael, one eyebrow raised. "As far as I know, even you Shadowhunters have more sense than that and usually stay in your Institute."

Slowly, Raphael and Simon approached Jace. And yes, the closer they got, the more intense the scent got. Raphael could see it in Simon, his fangs were poking out and his eyes were dark with lust like all he wanted was to fuck Jace right then and there. Scowling, Raphael reached a hand out to push Simon back and behind himself. The other alpha looked sheepish but he seemed to understand what Raphael was getting at. Best be cautious. Though Raphael was not left unaffected by the sweet scent either. It just... was a different kind of effect. One no less primal, however. To shelter, to protect, to keep safe. _His_ omega. In _his_ room. Needed to be kept safe from harm. Needed to be protected during this most vulnerable time for an omega.

"Didn't... feel right", offered Jace thoughtfully. "Didn't like it. Left to find a better place."

It was then that Raphael and Simon were close enough to see what exactly it was that Jace was doing. The omega sat on the bed and he was... decorating it. He had rolled up blankets and clothes into barricades to surround the bed like walls, pillows securing those barricades. More clothes were laid out on the bed, a mixture of Raphael's and Simon's clothing. Everywhere there were feathers sticking out between the barricade and on the bed itself. Mainly Jace's, but Raphael also recognized Isabelle, Clary, Alec, Max and even Lydia. Essentially, from every member of Jace's flock.

"You're nesting", noted Raphael slowly. "You say... the Institute didn't feel right _for your nest_ so you went to find a better place and came to the conclusion that _this_ is a better place for your nest?"

"Yep", confirmed Jace, tucking a couple feathers between the pillows. "Safe. Good. Mine."

"Have you eaten anything today?", asked Simon worried as he stepped up to Jace. "I know from Clary that omegas like... carbon-load before a heat because you usually don't eat during the three days your heat lasts? Do you want us to order something?"

"Pizza", hummed Jace pleased and perked up some. "And chicken wings. Mu shu. Burgers. Oh, ice-cream! And fried noodles with shrimps? Spare-rips."

Simon blinked doe-eyed and turned to look at Raphael who just sighed. "I will order the food. And from the looks of it, maybe some extra. Can you call Alec?"

Simon made a face at that but nodded. The head of the Institute should know where his parabatai was when he was this close to heat. Otherwise Alec might worry that Jace had gone with some alpha willing to take advantage of the omega. The couple left Jace to his own devices to place their calls and by the time they returned, Jace was comfortably rolled together on the bed, wings drawn up to cover himself like a blanket. He looked very content and half asleep.

"Jace...", started Simon and heaved a sigh. "Why are you _here_ though? In... our... bed?"

"It's a good bed", mumbled Jace with a frown. "Soft. Comfy. Smells... safe."

"Rest some. We'll wake you when the food arrives", promised Raphael gently.

"Good alphas", sighed Jace contently as he closed his eyes. "Good alphas..."

/break\

When Jace came fully to it, he was somewhere warm and safe. His pillow was firm and comfortable, there were arms around his waist, a body pressed against his backside, spooning him, fingers running through his hair in a soothing way.

Only that none of those things should be there. He had been close to his heat and the blank he drew coupled with the overall soreness indicated that he had indeed gone through heat. He did not spend his heats with alphas, or _anybody_ for that matter. Stupid vampires made him _soft_. He probably had gone home with some horny alpha and let them fuck him. He could feel his heart-rate picking up.

"Sh, calm down, angelito, you're perfectly safe. Everything is alright, mi pequeño angelito."

The voice. The nickname. His eyelids fluttered open and he turned his head to look up at Raphael, who turned out to be his pillow. Also the one running his fingers through Jace's hair. Frowning, Jace tugged on his wings. One was sprawled out over Raphael, covering him. Claiming. _His_ alpha. Cover, keep safe, make smell like him. Jace's cheeks heated up at the thought.

"I... what...", asked Jace slowly.

"You came to us and built your nest in our bed", replied Raphael, one eyebrow raised. "That was three days ago. You went into heat only hours later. How do you feel? Do you need a doctor?"

"No. No, I... I'm fine. Aching all over, but that's normal", muttered Jace and froze. "Did... Did we... Did I... I know you're not interested in sex, I didn't make you... do anything you don't want...?"

"Nothing happened", assured Raphael fondly, tucking Jace's hair behind his ear. "You were very insistent about making Simon and me join you in bed, but... not like that."

"You were _super_ cuddly", commented Simon from behind, yawning and nuzzling more into Jace. "It was so cute. At first Raphael was ready to kick me out, because yeah your pheromones are _strong_ and if you and I both lost it, he didn't quite trust us, but you really just... craved cuddles. So Raph and I spent the last three days just cuddling you."

"...Cuddling", muttered Jace stunned. "Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously", confirmed Raphael amused, caressing Jace's cheek.

"I'm sorry", sighed Jace frustrated. "I know there's... we had... rules and this was so far out of what it is we have and it was totally out of line and I shouldn't have come here. Fuck."

"Hey, no", chided Simon with a frown, tightening his arms around Jace's waist. "You came here because here felt safe for you and from what I know, omegas in heat _should_ feel safe."

"Simon is right", agreed Raphael. "When I agreed to become your dom I did so to make you trust me, to make you feel safe with me. I'm certainly not angry that you came seeking me out when you were at your most vulnerable. It's okay. You are always welcomed here."

"Okay", nodded Jace reluctantly, laying down again and snuggling up to Raphael some more.

"You hungry, angelito?", asked Simon, nose buried in between Jace's shoulder-blades. "You haven't eaten in three days. We got to make you drink some, but mainly you were too out of it to eat."

"Fo—od", groaned Jace. "That sounds so great, yes please."

Without getting up, Raphael reached out to get his phone. "I'll order a little bit of everything?"

"Scratch that 'little'", hummed Jace, nuzzling more into Raphael's chest.

/break\

Before food arrived, Jace went to take a nice, long, hot shower in the private bathroom. When he exited the bathroom, feeling fresher and dressed in his own clothes that had been cleaned in the past three days, he found what looked like a buffet waiting for him. He instantly dove in and started devouring it greedily, with two vampires sitting there and watching him.

"Jace, we should talk about the fact that you came to seek us out though", offered Raphael reluctantly after Jace had devoured his first two plates of food.

"Mh? But we already did?", mumbled Jace confused, swallowing the chicken.

"No, we did not. We talked about how you're sorry to come here, but we didn't quite talk about the _why_. Was it truly just... instincts, after having trusted us for so long?", asked Raphael.

"I mean...", started Jace unsure and put his food down. "I..."

"It's not a trick-question, Jace", assured Raphael. "I just want to know. Honesty is the key to making this thing between us work. And whatever your answer, it will not have a negative effect."

"Right", snorted Jace doubtfully and leaned back, out of their reach. "You're totally gonna be fine with your sub being in love with you and your mate."

Jace's jaw snapped shut with an audible click and his eyes widened as he stared at Raphael and Simon. He was _clearly_ more out of it post-heat than he had though. Simon stared back at him just as wide-eyed, though before Jace could jump and run, the vampire tackled him with his vampire-speed. Simon was smiling broadly as he had Jace pinned beneath him.

" _More_ than fine, blondie", grinned Simon and leaned in, gently pecking Jace's lips.

"...What?", asked Jace slowly, confused. "What..."

"I have to admit that... what we have been doing has developed and is by far not as platonic as originally intended. What I'm saying is that I have developed feelings for you, Jace", explained Raphael. "And Simon, he has already had those feelings for you."

"What Raph is trying to say is: Do you wanna be our boyfriend?", supplied Simon, peppering Jace's face with kisses. "Please be our boyfriend? I promise that doesn't have to mean the whole BDSM thing between you and Raph has to change or anything. There'll just... be a lot of cuddles and kissing and we get to... spend time with you, just with you, outside of missions or sessions? Like, actual dates? Take you out, show you off? And, uh, somewhere down the line like... maybe... you know. Sex. Between you and me?"

"Simon, amor, slow down some. You're overwhelming our angel", offered Raphael.

Jace blushed at being called 'our angel' by Raphael like that. Angelito had become kind of Jace's nickname during sessions, but this... He shook his head, still clearly confused.

"I don't get it. You two want to... date me?", asked Jace slowly.

"We do", confirmed Simon and got up from where he had pinned Jace in his eagerness. "Sorry."

"We would like to make you our omega, but for now, yes. To date you", confirmed Raphael.

"Okay. Uhm. I mean... I guess?", offered Jace reluctantly. "But when it doesn't work out-"

"First of all, 'if' not 'when', and it won't change anything", huffed Simon seriously. "We're friends now and even if we really don't work out we're still gonna be friends and Raph is still going to be your dom. We promise you that, okay?"

There was still some reluctance left, but Jace nodded in agreement. The next moment, he was being picked up by Simon and whirled around, the vampire looking utterly excited. He was smiling broadly, laughter bubbling up as he kept whirling Jace around before hugging him close. Out of reflex alone did Jace wrap his arms and legs around Simon.

"Mine", whispered Simon with a soft smile before leaning in to kiss Jace.

"Simon", grunted Raphael pointedly.

Jace yelped as Simon sped them over to Raphael and just dropped the blonde in Raphael's lap. "Okay, okay, fine. _Ours_. I share, but only with you, Raph. Consider yourself lucky."

Raphael rolled his eyes, though he wrapped his arms around Jace to pull him closer. "Ours."

"Y... Yours...", offered Jace and ducked his head a little embarrassed.

/break\

Jace had watched it before. Even when he was just Raphael's sub, he had seen it. That the vampire was clearly frustrated by his limitations. More so since Simon had become a Daylighter, because it had become the first reminder of just how limited they were. Other vampires coming in, seeking the Daylighter, disrespecting the clan-leader for not being the Daylighter. Simon going out during the day whenever he wanted and Raphael being unable to come with him. Perhaps the frustration grew even more now that the two vampires were dating a Shadowhunter. Simon and Jace met for lunch-dates sometimes, but Raphael just couldn't come. They could only go out after dark, which was occasionally hard because Jace also had his work to consider.

"Raph?", asked Jace softly, tilting his head to look up at Raphael.

The two were sitting on the couch. Raphael was reviewing a mission report Jace had brought with him. While Raphael was reading, Jace was laying next to him, with his head resting on Raphael's lap so Raphael could run his fingers through Jace's hair.

"Shush", grunted Raphael with a frown. "You agreed to be good and let me read if I let you stay."

"Don't shush me", grumbled Jace with a pout. "And it's important."

Sighing, Raphael put down the mission report and gave Jace his full attention. "What is it?"

"Do you want to be a Daylighter?", asked Jace and sat up fully.

"That seems rather random and not immediately important", muttered Raphael with a frown. "Yes, of course. While I might have gained respect for being the Daylighter's mate, being a Daylighter myself would earn me a lot of respect. Not to mention... feeling the sun on my face again. Going out to the park with my boyfriends. I could... Yes, Jace, of course would I want to be a Daylighter."

"And... Si never told you how he became a Daylighter?", asked Jace with a frown.

"No, he hasn't", sighed Raphael, cupping Jace's face. "It's... not his secret to share, or so he said. And as his mate, I have to... respect his judgment."

Jace immediately snuggled into the hand. "It's... me. I'm why Simon is a Daylighter. My special super-angelic blood. Simon drank from me."

Raphael's eyes widened in surprise at that. "Why... are you telling me this, angelito?"

"Because... I want to offer you to become a Daylighter too", replied Jace.

Raphael frowned at that, bringing Jace closer. "Why? You don't need to. Jace, please believe me that I did not get together with you to... gain this from you."

"Yeah no, I... I know that", sighed Jace and leaned forward, resting his forehead against Raphael's.

He fidgeted with his heavy golden ring with the insignia of the New York clan. He looked down at the leather bracelet with the golden ornaments. Well, technically everything he was currently wearing had been something given to him by his alphas. The jeans, the shirt, the new shiny and comfortable but practical boots, he had _the_ most amazing leather-jacket he ever owned now. At first, Jace had protested to the gifts – had even taken offense, because he could buy his own stuff, he didn't need an alpha to buy him clothes. But Simon had assured him that it was a 'Raphael thing'. Apparently, Raphael enjoyed spoiling his lovers. Begrudgingly, Jace allowed it. By now, he actually enjoyed it. It made him feel cherished in a new way. Not to mention that they all reminded him of Raphael and Simon now and he liked carrying these reminders of his lovers.

"I _want_ to do this for you, Raph", stated Jace firmly and looked up. "I love you. I trust you. Not just as my dom and as my boyfriend and as my alpha, I trust you as a person. I... I want to give you this. If you want it. You deserve it, Raphael. You're a good person, you don't deserve the curse."

He grasped Raphael by the neck and pulled him down into a soft kiss. Raphael just stared at him in absolute wonder, like he was some sort of miracle. Which, granted, he actually was.

"You want me to drink from you?", asked Raphael lowly.

"I mean... I mean you... I want you to bite me anyway, Raph. You and Si. So it's... inevitable anyway, but I wanted to tell you beforehand", whispered Jace, cheeks red.

"You want me to bi—Does that mean you accept our courting?", asked Raphael stunned.

He gently cradled Jace's face with both hands, staring intensely into those mismatched eyes. The blush coloring his cheeks darkened even more at that as he shrugged a little. Before he could fully vocalize it, Raphael gladly pulled him into a deep kiss. Jace yelped as he found himself fully seated on Raphael's lap, the vampire holding him gladly.

"My beautiful omega", growled Raphael possessively. "My beautiful, gorgeous, sweet omega."

"He—ey. Shared custody. Not just your omega. And what's with the pretty omega on your lap while I'm not here? That's just unfair", interrupted Simon with a pout.

Raphael and Jace both turned to look at Simon. Simon closed the door and rushed over to them, kissing them both before sitting down next to them. He stole Jace from Raphael, tucking him onto his own lap, just to in return be pulled onto Raphael's.

"You decided to go... mini-golfing... with Clary, Maia and Bat", pointed Raphael out. "If you want to spend your time _like that_ , I get to have a beautiful omega on my lap."

Simon huffed and leaned back against Raphael's chest, with Jace's head tucked under his chin. "So, what's with the excessive amount of calling Jace an omega?"

"Do you want to tell him, angelito?", inquired Raphael, resting a hand on Jace's thigh.

"I... agreed to your courting?", offered Jace a little embarrassed, looking at Simon.

"Oh. Oh wow. Oh _wow_. My omega. _My_ omega", yelped Simon happily, wrapping his arms even tighter around Jace and pulling him into a deep, slow kiss. "My omega, my pretty, perfect omega."

"See?", chuckled Raphael fondly.

"Possessive alpha dorks", muttered Jace and rolled his eyes, though his cheeks were dark-red.

"You bet your pretty ass, babe", grinned Simon, pinching said ass.

"I mean, I am, in a way", huffed Jace and winked at Simon.

/break\

The mate-bite was more intoxicating than expected, mainly due to the double-dose of vampire-venom Jace got from it. He was high for the rest of the day, just smiling pleasantly and sprawling out on the bed, with one vampire laying on either side of him.

"And... I will be a Daylighter now?", asked Raphael thoughtfully, staring at his hand.

"Ye—ep. Our angel's got some very magic blood", hummed Simon. "And very delicious. Forgot just how delicious you taste, angelito. Fuck."

Jace grinned amused, cupping his own neck where Simon's mate-mark was now prominently placed. Raphael's mark was on the other side of his neck. He was officially marked by his alphas. Mated to them. He was theirs as they were his and the thought made him ridiculously happy.

"Can we nap first before we go on a huge walk outside in the sun?", requested Jace.

"Of course, amor", confirmed Raphael and kissed his cheek. "Rest."

Closing his eyes contently, Jace spread his wings to cover both of his lovers with them, claiming them as his to protect. Simon and Raphael exchanged a fond look at the gesture.

/break\

Simon had a soft smile on his lips, resting his chin on Jace's shoulder as the blonde sat on his lap. Both were watching Raphael as the older vampire curiously walked through the park, nearly aimlessly. Both Simon and Jace earned a break, they had been walking through New York for the past two hours but Raphael still wasn't satisfied. He wanted to see _everything_ in the light of day. The colors were so different, the warmth of the sun was so intense and fascinating. Neither Simon nor Jace had any plans on telling Raphael that it was enough though, because they _understood_.

"He's so cute", whispered Jace, leaning more back against Simon.

"Don't say that too loud", snickered Simon. "But yeah, he totally is."

"I can _hear_ you two", grunted Raphael, giving them a pointed glare.

"Go play with the flowers, Raph", called Jace out teasingly.

Raphael shook his head and continued on his journey. Simon laughed and leaned back against the bark of the tree some more, pulling Jace with him. The blonde was sitting between Simon's legs, leaning against Simon's chest. It was a calm and serene afternoon, perfect for Raphael's first outing in the sun. After another couple of minutes did Raphael return to his boyfriends. He laid down on the grass, arms spread out and eyes closed as he just laid in the sun.

"So... we join him?", asked Jace curiously.

"If we let him lay like that, the police is gonna get called soon since he doesn't breath?", offered Simon and nudged Jace to get up so they could both walk over to Raphael.

They laid down on either side of Raphael, with their heads resting on Raphael's shoulders. The three just stared up into the sky, watching clouds for a while and guessing shapes. It had been too long since Raphael had last seen the blue summer-sky. Raphael felt borderline alive again, the heat of the sun on his face, the warmth of his lovers snuggled up against him like that.

"I love the both of you so much", whispered Raphael lowly.

"You better", huffed Jace and nudged him. "You're mated to us, which means you're stuck with us for literal eternity, vampire."

Which was true. Mates shared a life-span, it was the one way for Shadowhunters to become immortal – by becoming mates with an immortal (which was the real reason the Clave frowned upon relationships with Downworlders). Raphael smiled and turned enough to kiss the top of Jace's head, before he turned to also kiss Simon's forehead. Happiness for all of eternity.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> I CAN'T BELIEVE I'VE NEVER WRITTEN THIS SHIP BEFORE AS MAIN. Seriously, it was one of my first side-pairings to write and I love it but somehow I never got around to writing it. So, as a birthday present to myself, I figured why not that. Also, the start of a new series - "The Alphas of Jace Herondale", because Shadowhunters too needs a collection of all my favorite Jace-centric ships set in the ABO-verse. ;D


End file.
